The Future, Episode One: What The Future Brings
by Joan1
Summary: Set in present times. A teenage fan of the TV show is baisically possessed by the warrior princess. Written transcript style, goofy disclaimer and all, because this was something I absolutely could *not* write narration for.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Xena, Gabrielle, Eve, etc. belong to Renassance Pictures, but I made up the future people. 

****

**What The Future Brings**

**by Joan**

Summary: A young fan of the TV show essentially becomes Xena to stop Ares from fulfilling another of his deadly plans.

Disclaimer: No frisbees were harmed during the making of this motion picture.

WHAT THE FUTURE BRINGS

TEASER

Gina, Gabriella and Eva are watching three boys play frisbee.

GINA

So then, Xena takes the chakram, and-

EVA

Gina, I wish you wouldn't watch that show so much. People think you're insane.

ADAM

Hey, girls! You wanna play? That is, if you're up to it!(laughs)

Gina sneers at him. The girls get up and walk over.

They start throwing the frisbee.

GINA

So, then Xena-

EVA

Gina, shut up!

GINA

But I have to tell you what happened!

GABRIELLA

Gina, watch out!

Gina looks up to see the frisbee headed straight for her. She jumps up and catches it. As she does, she has a vision of Xena catching the chakram.

GINA

Oh!

GABRIELLA

Gina? Hey, Gina, you okay?

Gina is shocked.

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

Gina is sitting in front of a computer screen. There's a big picture of a chakram on the screen because it's a Xena website. The phone rings. She picks up.

GINA

Hello?

ADAM

Yo.

GINA

(frustrated) Adam, I told you, I'm not going to date you!

ADAM

Hey, just hear me out, okay?

GINA

Nope.

Hangs up and goes back to her computer work. Phone rings again.

GINA

Adam, you-

EVA

Hey! Settle down!

GINA

(sighs) Sorry. It's just that the little moron keeps asking me out, and I've told him repeatedly that I won't and I just had to hang up on him 'cause he called to bug me, so...

EVA

(laughs) Got it. I called to ask if we had any social studies homework. Since we're studying ancient Greece, I figured you'd know.

GINA

Page two in the packet.

EVA

Thanks!

GINA

No prob. Bye.

Hamgs up.

_____________________________________________________________________________

School.

Gina walks down a hall. Gabriella sees her and moves like she's going to catch up, but Jeremy stops her.

JEREMY

Hey, uh, Gab!

GABRIELLA

(sighs) Don't call me Gab.

JEREMY

Sorry, Gab.

GABRIELLA

What do you want?

JEREMY

Well, there's a-a-a d-dance on Friday, and I was w-wondering if you'd-

GABRIELLA

Not a chance in hell.

JEREMY

Oh, man!

Jeremy walks away. Gabriella looks around, but Gina is nowhere to be seen.

GABRIELLA

(yells) Hey, Xena! Where'd you go?

People stop to look at her.

GABRIELLA

Where did that come from?

Gabriella is confused.

Gina walks down another hallway. As she turns a corner, she runs smack into a very large boy.

GINA

Oh, sorry.

BOY

Not as sorry as you're gonna be.

Grabs her arms so she can't move

GINA

You really, really want to let go of me.

BOY

Yeah? Why should I?

He laughs. By now, a crowd has gathered, including Jeremy.

BOY

You know, you're not bad looking for a bitch. (she is silent) Yo, can't you even answer a compliment?

GINA

I don't like compliments.

BOY

You think you're so tough? Well, guess what? You're not. And I can do anything I want, and no one's gonna do anything to stop me.

Moves to kiss her.

Gina has another vision.

Clip from "Livia"

ARES

Xena.

XENA

If you were mortal, I'd cut out your heart.

Ares moves to kiss her.

XENA

Kiss this.

Smacks her head into his. He staggers back in pain.

Back in the school hall.

GINA

Kiss this.

Smacks her head into the boy's head like she just saw Xena do. The boy yells. She hits him and he goes down.

PRINCIPAL

Hey! What's giong on?!

GINA

Oops.

Principal grabs Gina.

PRINCIPAL

You're coming with me.

He drags Gina off. The crowd leaves, but Adam still stands there.

ADAM

Xena?

Adam is shocked.

END OF ACT ONE

-------------

ACT TWO

Gina is in the prinipal's office. He sits across from her and shakes his head.

PRINCIPAL

Well, I've never seen any girl take on a boy in quite that way. Do you do karate?

GINA

I have many skills.

PRINCIPAL

Right.(mad again) But that does not change the fact that fighting in school is wrong, missy! What would you have done if that boy had been hurt? Hmm? What then?

GINA

(shrugs) He was harrassing me. Next time, he'll know better.

Principal is shocked. Gina smiles at him.

PRINCIPAL

That's it-I'm calling your parents!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Clip from "The Haunting Of Amphipolis"

Eve turns around and sees a full-lenght mirror. Livia is reflected in it.

EVE

That's not me.

Livia steps out of the mirror.

LIVIA

Oh, it most certainly is. We're the same. The same cunning mind...the same dark soul...the same love of power. See how they cringe in fear of us? We didn't just kill them We trapped them forever in limbo.

EVE

And I can't undo that. If there was some way to help them, I would!

LIVIA

Prove it! Spill your blood. Bring forth Mephistopheles, and their souls will be released from torment.

EVE

No. That can't be the way. I'm not you. I'm not _Livia_!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva wakes up in bed. 

EVA

It was all a dream.

Picks up phone and dials.

GINA

Hello?

EVA

Hi.

GINA

This better be good if you're calling at two in the morning.

EVA

Was there ever a character on your stupid show called Livia? Brown hair, blue eyes, bad attitude?

GINA

Yeah. Or at least she used to be. When Xena supposedly died, the Romans raised her daughter. She was this evil warrior, Livia. Then she met her mother, Xena, who changed her, and she became Eve again. Cool, huh? Well, gotta go.

Hangs up. Eve does, too. She looks at her own brown hair.

EVA

(to herself) Eva.....Eve. Huh.

Lies back down, but doesn't sleep.

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE

School.

Gina is at her locker. Gabriella runs up.

GABRIELLA

Gina, we have to talk.

GINA

About what?

GABRIELLA

Eva. You've got her all wierded out about the dumb-assed show, and now she's convinced that she's Xena's daughter. She went to the websites and everything, and now she's all freaked about her 'dark past'.

GINA

Look, I-

She stops talking and shuts her eyes as she gets another vision. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GABRIELLE

So, you think Ares is behind this?

XENA

I know it. And if he suceeds with this bloodletting ceremony, then nothing will be able to stop him from gaining world domination.

GABRIELLE

So, what do we do?

XENA

I don't know yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School.

Gina opens her eyes. Gabriella stares at her.

GABRIELLA

Gina? Hey, Gina, you okay? You're starting to frak me out.

GINA

It's happening.

GABRIELLA

What?

GINA

Exactly what I was afraid of.

She walks off. Gabriella runs to catch up.

GABRIELLA

Hey! Xena, I-

Stops and looks startled. Gina turns to face her.

GABRIELLA

What's happening to me?

GINA

The same thing Eva's realized. Come on.

School computer lab. Eva sits at a computer. A picture of Xena and Eve is on the screen. She looks up when Gina and Gabriella run in.

EVA

Hi.

GINA

Hi. Let's go.

Grabs her by the arm and drags her out of the room.

EVA

Where are we going?

GINA

We'll fill you in on the way. Let's go.

The three leave school entirely. Jeremy sees them go out the classroom window. Adam is watching from a dark corner.

VOICE(OFFSCREEN)

Why, hello! Long time no see.

Adam turns around.

END OF ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

Gina, Gabriella and Eva walk along a path in the woods. Gabriella runs ahead.

GINA

Gabriella, you have to believe me. We were chsen to stop this from happening!

GABRIELLA

(turns to face them) No! No, I don't have to believe you! You're both delusional. You think we're becoming some psycho people from ancient history so we can stop some huge bloodbath?! 

GINA

Yes!

GABRIELLA

You're insane!

GINA

Gabriella, listen to me. Now I want you to let go of what you think you know and open your heart. What do you see?

Gabriella shuts her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clip from "The Quest"

XENA

Gabrielle, it's me. I want you to do something. Close your eyes and think of me.

Gabrielle does what she says and is transported to another plain.

XENA

Gabrielle. Gabrielle, it's me. I'm not dead.

Gabrielle opens her eyes and sees Xena.

GABRIELLE

Xena. Why did you leave? There's so many things I need to say to you.

XENA

Gabrielle, you don't need to say a word.

GABRIELLE

Xena, I can't lose you again.

XENA

Gabrielle, I'll always be here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woods.

Gabriella opens her eyes to see Gina.

GABRIELLA

Xena.

GINA

Gabrielle.

They hug. Gina pulls Eva/Eve into the group.

ADAM

(appears behind them) Oh, the reunion. I'm all misty-eyed!

They turn to face him.

ADAM

Glad to see you've remembered everything.

EVA

Yes, we know who we are again.

GINA

And we know who you are, too.........Ares.

END OF ACT FOUR


	2. The Future Episodes Two: What The Future...

A/-None of the characters who were on the show belong to me, you know the drill. Here's part four of my story, enjoy, and please R/R! 

"Stranger In The Woods"

by Joan

Freedom!

Only a person who has been in a cell for a month, as I have, can truly realize the joy of walking and not having to stop because there's a wall in your way. Of breathing cool, clean air. Having fresh water to drink.

Freedom.

Yes, it is a gift that few truly know.

I traveled through the day, wanting to put as much distance as I could between myself and the prison. I didn't go home. I was going to kill the person who had put me in the cell. After that, I didn't know. I didn't know if I would ever go home. The cell had changed me. Maybe it was best if I never returned. In time, my parents would think I had died. Maybe it was best that they remembered me the way I had been. But then, I might still change my mind. I had learned that you can change in ways you had never dreamed.

I pondered that as I moved on, stopping only once, to rest at midday. Then I was off again, traveling through the night. I used the stars as a guide and headed north.

It was the next day that would find me pausing again. As much as I wanted to press on, I had to admit I was tired.

_Snap!_

A noise behind me! Someone had snapped a twig. Instinctively, I dropped to the ground and peeked up from behind a log.

My heart nearly stopped.

In a clearing not a hundred yards away, a circle of people were kneeling. How I missed them before, I didn't know. Then I saw that their clothing was in various shades of brown and green, camoflaging them in the woods. There were women, men, and children of all ages. 

But they weren't what interested me.

In the center of the circle, a young woman was kneeling. Her long brown hair fell down her back. Her eyes were closed, but I knew that when she opened them, they would be brown. Instead of her armor, she was wearing clothing similar to the other people, almost rags, but that didn't change who she was.

Livia.

She was the one who had been my idol. Who had betrayed me by throwing me in the prison. Who would plauge my life until I ended hers.

I straightened up, standing behind a tree so I wouldn't be seen.

And I drew my sword.

_To Be Continued........._

__

__


End file.
